


Wingspan(k)

by dcrekhale



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M, Punishment, SO, Smut, Spanking, Teasing, Wing Kink, but cassian has enough, naughty girl, nesta is a little vixen, nesta likes them wings, smut ensues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 11:23:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13247208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dcrekhale/pseuds/dcrekhale
Summary: Being relatively ‘new’ to the night court means that Nesta isn’t familiar with all the nuances. Especially what happens when you rub an Illyrian's wings. After an encounter with Cassian and his snow-covered wings, Nesta runs to Feyre for help. After Feyre lets her in on the secret, Nesta decides to have a little fun.





	Wingspan(k)

i

At first, Nesta had no clue. She was just interested in the mammoth, veiny structures that were perched on his back. Nesta found herself always staring at him whenever he had his wings out, whether they were folded or spread out.

Today was no exception. It was a wintery day and Cassian had been training some warriors out in the snow. The rest of the inner circle were gathered in the living room, watching tv in front of the warm fire. Suddenly Cassian barged in, shaking snow off of his wings, grumbling about the white powders, watching it fall to the ground. 

Everyone else didn’t seem bothered, simply glanced at him, greeted him, and continued to look back at the tv. Nesta, on the other hand, was enamoured with the dark wings that were spread out in the living room, melting snow dripping off of them.

“Cassian if you’re gonna drip everywhere, go to your room.” Rhysand muttered, his gaze not leaving the television screen. 

Cassian’s eyes narrowed, “Whatever, I’m hungry. I’m gonna go make an egg or something.”

At this, Rhysand head whipped around, his eyes shooting daggers at Cassian.

“No.”

Cassian looked up, “Why?”

Amren substituted, “Cassian, the last time you tried to cook, you burned the kitchen down.”

“Fair point.” Cassian noted.

Then he continued, “Still, I want an egg!” He impatiently grumbled.

Nesta sighed, he was clearly annoying everyone else, Nesta could see Mor’s eye twitching in irritation.

“I’ll make one for you, dumbass,” Nesta sighed and got up, walking into the kitchen, Cassian on her trails.

“Ah thank you!” Cassian exclaimed in joy.

Nesta simply rolled her eyes and made her way to the fridge, grabbing an egg. Bringing out a pan, she placed it on low heat. Unfolding a stick of butter, Nesta lined the pan with butter, careful not to use too much.

“See, I never put butter,” Cassian commented, watching over from her shoulder. Nesta wasn’t surprised.

“And that’s why you can’t cook an egg without burning it.” Nesta supplied.

“Yeah, well, I don’t think that is huge disadvantage, you know.” Cassian responded.

“Hmm, and why is that?” Nesta hummed, half focusing on the egg she just cracked into the pan and half focusing on the figure behind her.

“I’m skilled at many other things, so not being able to cook an egg doesn’t take away from my character,” Cassian said righteously, as if he had something to prove. Nesta laughed, and decided to tease him a little.

“I’m sure the title ‘General Commander of the Night Court’ makes girls panties drop at once, but once I tell them high and mighty Cassian can’t cook an egg? Oh, they’ll be gone out the front door as soon I say egg.”

Cassian seemed to be genuinely worried; he gripped Nesta’s wrist, and forced her to turn to him. 

“You wouldn't.” Cassian coerced, in all seriousness.

Nesta exploded in a fit of giggles, “Dipshit, girls won’t care if you can’t cook, they just care if you can fuck them hard enough until they pass out.”

“Alright. Noted.” Cassian frowned, and backed away from Nesta, moving to sit on the island seat. 

Nesta slid the perfectly done egg onto a plate, and seasoned it with salt and pepper. Grabbing a fork, she placed it right next to the egg and pushed it towards Cassian. 

“Here you go, General,” Nesta teased, her voice deepening at ‘General’ into a sensual lure.

Cassian perked up at that, but refused to let it show. Instead he hurriedly grabbed the fork and cut into the egg, taking a bite, watching the yolk flow. 

“This is so good, “ Cassian hummed, and just as he said that his wings expanded. Nesta raised her eyebrows.

“Do you need a room?” Nesta asked mockingly. Cassian glanced up at Nesta, and narrowed his eyes, not bothering to respond. 

Then Nesta noticed he was dripping all over the floor, and sighed. His wings still has melted snow in them and the dripping was unrelenting.

“Cassian,” Nesta groaned, reaching for a paper towel, “You’re wings are getting everything wet.”

Cassian didn’t respond, apparently too absorbed in his egg.

Dumbass, Nesta thought.

Moving beneath him, Nesta cleaned up all the water on the floor, but couldn’t control the puddle forming from his wings. Grabbing another paper towel, Nesta placed it in her hand and gently grabbed the bottom of Cassian’s wing. 

Cassian went rigid. 

Nesta paid no attention, and started to rub the bottom of the wing, making sure the over saturated skin, would become just wet and not soaking. The wings were veiny and huge, and felt like skin. Nesta couldn’t comprehend how delicate they felt. Such a powerful tool and yet so thin and delicate. 

“Nesta.” 

Nesta frowned at the harsh tone and looked up. Cassian was no longer eating, instead he was sitting on the chair, his back completely straight, gripping the edge of the marble counter. Cassian was trying his hardest not to make a single sound, and couldn’t trust himself to say a big sentence. 

“Go away.”

“What? Cassian, why?” Nesta, completely confused, asked, and continued to dry his wings.

Cassian let out a groan, clutched the table harder, and hoped Nesta thought the groan was from anger. 

Queitley, Cassian ordered: “Get the fuck out.”

Nesta frowned. Usually Cassian ordering her around wouldn't make Nesta do anything, but the voice Cassian used- she decided it was best to leave.

 

ii

It was nighttime, and Nesta had completed the work she had been assigned as emissary to the night court. Nesta still couldn’t shake what happened before, howe Cassian’s mood shifted.

Walking down the hallway, Nesta headed to Feyre’s bedroom; Nesta was determined to find out what happened. Knocking on the door, Nesta heard Feyre call out ‘Come in’. Opening the door, Nesta walked in on Feyre’s putting on a huge sweatshirt, only wearing a bra. Nesta was sure Feyre has the ability to sense who exactly was outside her door, or else she wouldn’t have let Nesta in.

“So what’s up?” Feyre asked, jumping on her bed, and grabbing the tv remote.

“Well, I was just wondering about something that happened with Cassian and I recently,” Nesta absently mindedly said as she watch Feyre flick through movies.

Feyre suddenly stopped paying attention to the tv screen and finally turned to Nesta, her eyes widened.

“Did you guys finally fuck? Oh my god, the things Rhysand owes me. Oh sorry, do you need a contraceptive?” Feyre blurted out, her different emotions conveyed on her face.

Nesta just blankly stared at Feyre. 

“No.”

“No?” Feyre asked, and pouted.

“No.” Nesta affirmed.

“Damn.”

“Shut up- you have a bet that Cassian and I’ll screw each other?”

“Maybe” Feyre simply put and turned back to the television screen.

“I’m gonna kill you.” Nesta couldn’t believe it- actually she could. It was standard of Feyre to be involved with Nesta’s sexual relationships.

“So what did you come for?”

“Is it normal for guys in the night court to go through, um, mood shifts?” Nesta recalled.

“Moodshifts? Cassian? I’m sure that’s normal.” Feyre reasoned.

“No, but his demeanor completely shifted, Feyre. It was suddenly as if he hated me!” Nesta implored

“Well, what were you doing when it happened?”

“He was dripping all the melted from his wings on the floor, so I decided to clean the bottom of his wings.” Nesta stated,

A knowing look passed Feyre’s face, and she turned towards Nesta, “And you were touching his wings when you were cleaning them?”

“Well I don’t know how else I’d clean them,”

“Let me let you in on a unspoken fact,” Feyre began.

“Mm, yes,” Nesta said, encouraging her to continue.

“An Illyrian wings are very, uh sensitive. Sensitive as in the pleasure, as in their wings are two hyper dicks on their back.” Feyre explained.

“What? Hyperdick?” Nesta couldn’t believe what she was hearing.

Feyre sighed, “Their wings are extremely sensitive, even a touch can send an illyrian into overdrive.” 

“Oh,” Nesta replied, understanding, her face burning as she realized what she was doing to Cassian when she was drying his wings.

“Now leave, Rhysand is coming in two minutes and I hardly think you want to be there when that happens.” 

That’s all Feyre had to say. Nesta was gone.

iii

Five days late and Nesta and Cassian still hadn’t crossed each other. It was December 21st, and Rhysand has arranged a surprise birthday for Feyre at night. The inner circle was grouped in pairs of two and assigned to fulfill a task. Azriel and Elain were assigned to decorations, Rhysand was distracting Feyre the whole day and no doubt banging her on every rooftop in Velaris, and Amren and Mor were focusing on guest and planning the venue.

Nesta was grouped with Cassian, and Nesta has no doubt it was because of Rhysand and Feyre’s stupid bet. They were assigned to make the cake, which was fine for Nesta, bet Cassian on the other hand couldn’t tell the difference between a stick of butter and his dick.

They were making a tiramisu cake, due to Feyre’s obsession with the dessert.

“Cassian I need you to grab the mascarpone cheese from the fridge,” Nesta ordered, noticing that his wings were out. Nesta smiled, maybe making this cake would actually be fun.

“What the hell is mascarpone?” Cassian asked, standing in the fridge. 

Nesta rolled her eyes and brushed past him, looking at the contents of the fridge. Seeing the container of mascarpone cheese, Nesta reached and grabbed it. Nesta gave Cassian a look and brushed past him, making sure he arm briefly rubbed against the side of Cassian’s folded wing. Cassian stiffened, and Nesta smiled, bring the container to the counter and popping it open.

“Okay Cassian, you need to grab powdered sugar. Can you even tell what that is?” Nesta asked, focused on scooping the cheese into a bowl.   
When Cassian didn’t respond, Nesta twirled around to see Cassian leaning against the fridge, his forehead against the metal, breathing hard.

“Cassian are you okay?” Nesta innocently asked, his back to her. A mischievous look like up on Nesta’s face when he didn’t respond. She dipped her finger into the cheese, and turned back to Cassian.

Placing the cheese hand on his wings in order to ‘comfort’ him, Nesta continued to speak, “Cassian, hello? You there?”

Cassian only growled, “What is on my wings?”

In mock surprise, Nesta exclaimed, “Oops! I got a little mascarpone on your wings. I’m so sorry.”

Cassian turned around, his eyes dark and glaring at Nesta. Veins were bulging from his forearms, and his fist were tightly shut. 

“I need you to take off that shit from my wings, it’s doing- you don’t understand, just take it off! And do it quickly!” Cassian yelled, practicing the best self control he could. 

Cassian extended his wings so Nesta could clean them, curving them around his back so Nesta could reach the wings standing in front of him. Nesta eyed the cheese, it was on the tip of his wing, and because of the way his wings were stretched Cassian could see it. An idea popped into Nesta’s head.

“Hurry up.” Cassian grounded, not liking the feeling on his wings.

“It would be stupid to waste a paper towel, ” Nesta trailed.

Cassian frowned, “What the hell- do it”

Instead, Nesta stepped forward, and snaked a hand on Cassian’s right shoulder, so she could stabilize herself. Pulling forward, Nesta leaned in towards to wing, eyeing the mascarpone. Carefully, Nesta attached her lips to edge of the wing laiden in mascarpone. Skillfully, he tongue darted out of her mouth and scooped up the dollop of mascarpone, into her mouth. Sucking, Nesta swallowed it and rolled her tongue over the area once again to make sure she didn’t miss any cheese. 

 

Nesta knew that Cassian had a perfect view of Nesta and his wing, so she wasn’t surprised when a loud, erotic moan filled the room. Cassian stumbled to his left, leaning against the counter, all the while Nesta continued to assault his wing with her tongue.

When Nesta was satisfied with her work, she let go and stepped back, licking her lips. Cassian made eye contact with her and gave her an excruciatingly gaze.

“Come on, get up Cassian. We have a cake to make?” Nesta said in a ‘duh’ voice. 

Cassian pushed himself up, and walked towards Nesta ready to bake.

Nesta pretended not to see his raging hard on.

iv

It was after the party, and Rhysand had whisked Feyre far away, leaving the rest of the group to usher the guests out and clean up. Nesta had finished up the dishes and was planning on retreating to her room. 

Passing the living room, Mor noticed her and called out to her.

“Nesta! Come drink with us,” Mor insisted.

Surely enough when Nesta turned around Mor, Amren, and Cassian were sitting, various beverages in their hands.

Nesta came to sit down on the couch beside Cassian, grabbing the wine bottle on the table. Not bothering to pour a glass, she took a swig and placed it back on the table

Wiping her mouth, Nesta asked, “Where is my sister?”

“Apparently she wanted to show Azriel something in the forest, so they left,” Amren replied.

“Alright,” Nesta trusted Azriel.

Mor and Amren started to talk about something or other involving a guy name Varian, Nesta had no clue. Instead she focused on the fact that Cassian’s wings were stretched over the sofa they were on, so that only the tops wee visible and the rest of the wing fell of the back. Nesta devised a plan.

“So when’s all your guys birthdays?” Nesta asked Mor, who began to recite everyone’s exact birthday and how old they were. 

As Mor talked, Nesta rested both of her arms on the back of the sofa, allowing her right arm to dip behind the sofa. Nesta slid her hand up the tip of the inside of his wing, splaying her fingers, feeling all of the veiny bumps massage them. 

Cassian’s hand shot out and grabbed Nesta’s thigh, urging her to stop. However, Cassian still looked ahead, clenching his jaw, participating in Mor’s discussion, who was to drunk to notice where Cassian’s hand was.

Nesta smiled and only continued, making her way up the middle of his wings. Cassian’s nails dug into the inside of her thigh, so, Nesta decided it was only fair that he got the same treatment. Nesta applied pressure on the tip of fingers and allowed her hands to scratch down on the wing. 

Cassian’s face was furious, his grip on her thigh was painful, and his jaw was clenched, trying to hold back. Nesta looked down and here eyes widened when she saw just how big and hard he was. It was painful to see bulge straining so hard.

Decide to relent, Nesta got up, and as she rose from the couch, she whispered in Cassian’s ear, “You might want to cover that,”

Telling Mor and Amren she was tired, Nesta exited the living room and headed for her room.

v

Pounding startled Nesta. She was currently changing into night clothes and was only wear a lacy bra and small pj shorts with her thong peeking out on the hips.

Looking at the door, Nesta frowned. 

“Who is it?” She called, expecting a response.

Instead of receiving a name, Cassian busted open her door and angrily stalked in, shutting the door behind him. Not even realizing what she was wearing, Cassian began, 

“Listen here, you little shit-”

“Cassian!” Nesta raised her voice. “I’m changing, you have no right to barge in here!”

Cassian didn’t seem fazed at the least that she was changing, “And you had no fucking right to keep touching my wings!”

“Oh that’s what this is about. We all get horny Cassian, go jack off in your room!” Nesta sighed, annoyed that he was ruining her peaceful night.

“Nesta, sweetheart, do you know the amount of pain you caused me today?” Cassian quietly asked.

“Clearly someone doesn’t know how to tell the difference between pleasure and pain,” Nesta flippantly commented.

“Oh so you thought it was pleasurable when you were sucking on my wings and I had to stop myself from moaning or yelling for fucks sake because Elain was in the other room? Or did you think it was pleasurable when I had to constrain myself from flipping you over on that couch and burying myself inside of you in front of Mor and Amren?” Cassian growled stalking towards Nesta.

“I mean it definitely doesn’t sound painful.” Nesta shrugged.

Cassian’s gaze shifted down to her thong. 

“Maybe I’ll show you.” Cassian stated and walked over to Nesta, and pushed her into her bed.

Nesta landed with an ‘oomph’, staring at Cassian who was standing above her.

“Oh and what exactly are you going to do?” Nesta asked. Cassian didn’t respond, instead he sat on the bed next to her and slid his huge hand underneath her back, pulling her into his lap. Cassian positioned her so that her shorts were right in his lap.

“Uh, Cassian?” Nesta asked, unsure.

Cassian pulled down Nesta’s shorts, displaying her marvelous ass class in the skimpiest red lace. Covering one cheek with his hand, Cassian grabbed it, digging is nails into her ass.

“I’ll show you what actual pain feels like,” Cassian growled. With that, he lifted his hand up and brought it down on Nesta’s ass, spanking her. 

Cassian stared at his red handprint, and the way her ass jiggled, listening to her response. Instead of screaming, Cassian was shocked to hear Nesta- moan?

“Just a dirty little girl, aren’t you Nesta. Enjoying your punishment?” Cassian grounded, rubbing her ass, his finger reaching her slit, pressing against it.

Nesta in her delirious heat, strung together, “It definitely isn’t painful,”

“Alright,” Cassian said, and brought his hand down again, resulting in another mewl from Nesta. Cassian felt something sticky and realized that Nesta’s juices were leaking from her thong and covering his thighs.

“Such a fucking naughty girl aren’t you Nesta?” Cassian directed towards the girl, taking a hand and rubbing her lower back.

“I don’t know, am I?” Nesta teasingly asked. Cassian immediately spanked her again, eliciting a small yelp from Nesta’s lips.

“You’re dripping all over me, so, yes, Nesta, you are a naughty girl,” 

Cassian was caught off guard when Nesta started to grind her hips against his bulge. Nesta used this chance to lift off of Cassian. Nesta stood in front of him, as he sat on the bed, wearing only her thong and bra, her luscious hair flowing freely.

Leaning down, Nesta gripped the hem of Cassian’s shirt, pulled it up over his head and threw it to the ground. 

“And, tell me Cassian, what exactly happens to naughty girls?” Nesta mused, climbing on the bed and wrapping her legs around his waist, so she was straddling him.

“They get punished.” Cassian replied in a heartbeat. Grasping her bra, Cassian pulled it off of her, causing the bra to break at the seams and tear.  
Nesta’s nubile breasts bounced out of the cups and pressed against Cassian’s bare chest. Nesta slid a hand behind Cassian’s neck, and slid her fingers through his hair, clutching it. With her hips, Nesta ground against Cassian’s bulge, creating unbearable friction. 

Cassian's hands slid around her waist, holding her there and pulling her close to his chest. His nails dug into her back, as Nesta took her other arm and wrapped it around his neck, pushing their mouths together.

Nesta’s lips pressed against him in a needy fashion, thirsty for more. Her tongue escaped into his mouth and explored all he had to offer. Cassian’s lip rolled over her tongue while Nesta’s nipples hardened, pressing against Cassian, bouncing as Nesta moved with her mouth up and down, grinding against him. 

Cassian moved his lips from her mouth and down onto her neck, pressing his tongue down and sucking the skin with his mouth, allowing teeth to scrape. Nesta was soaking and her juices were spilling all over Cassian as both of them pushed against each other, needy for more.

Moans emitted from Nesta as her eyes fluttered in pleasure. Still it wasn’t enough. She wanted more. She wanted to be filled to the brim. She wanted to be up until three in the morning. She wanted Cassian.


End file.
